sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Auxin Valerius
Auxin Valerius is the current Executive Officer of the I2SD Inquisitor. A tactician by specialization, and previously the strategist behind a hunter-killer capital-popping cruiser squadron, Valerius' novel tactics often draw questioning eyes from his superiors, but on balance he generally achieves his objectives with resounding success when left to his own devices. A self-taught hacker (in the colloquial terms of 'one who dismantles down to its core components to understand how something works', rather than simply an author of malicious code) and student of game theory, his original profession was that of a professional holostrat gamer, playing games designed atop the an old Republic software codebase originally designed for military simulations. Indeed, the game was played widely and fondly by many budding strategists of the time, a sort of chess for them--but it wasn't without its popular aspect as well. While on Nar Shadaa to provide live commentary and analysis for a game, in 15 BBY Valerius found himself in the middle of an Imperial blockade and planned destruction of the planet under the direction of the Sector Moff, who had a dispute with the Hutts; the mercenaries hired by the Hutts to repel the Imperial fleet approached Valerius to provide them with strategic advice. Left with the choice of probably dying on the planets surface, and doing something that would forever haunt him, he chose the latter, and in his first taste of real-life naval warfare, directed the small mercenary fleet to the complete destruction of the two star destroyers. Afterwards, he returned home to Coruscant, and applied to the Naval Academy to start his career. History A native of Coruscant, Valerius was the son of two civil servants who worked as part of the sprawling bureaucracy necessary to support the public infrastructure of the city's single, lone planet. Although he lived a fairly uneventful childhood, he grew up in a rapidly-changing society. Having mixed feelings for the Empire at large--though it ultimately paid his family's livelihood, its central xenophobic valuesNotably since changed in our canon here at SW1. (Ref. IGN News Post, "Aliens Become Citizens!") didn't ring well even with the adolescent Valerius. Withdrawn and quiet, and an avid student of mathematics and programming, Valerius was mostly content to lurk around the more technical-minded areas of the HoloNet. There, he acquired a taste for a widely popular holostrategy game based on an old Republic framework used for designing military simulations. The Admiral's Tactician Talon Wing After the conclusion of the Nebula Conflict, he was reassigned to the command of Commander Stuckley (his previous superior literally lost him in a game of Sabaac with Stuckley, which greatly infuriated Valerius). All but a political appointee to the position, Stuckley was, in Valerius' words, "a bumbling fool of an officer" who boasted one of the highest rates of loss and the lowest cost efficiency in the fleet. This was despite having the relatively pain-free role of long-range fire support. Five of the seven lines of his command were siege lines. Placing Valerius aboard the flagship of a heavy attack line, commanded by his new superior's offspring, he was assigned to repel attacks from the craft that closed distance to attack the siege lines. Although Valerius despised this babysitting role, he relished in the independence and near-control of four Venerator-class Star Destroyers, as well as the wide berth that his superiors gave him. As promised, he didn't disappoint. Notes & References Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Navy